The present invention relates generally to an accessory for a motor home, recreational vehicle, truck, sport utility trailer, or the like, and is particularly concerned with a screen assembly for covering a door opening of such a vehicle when the door is open.
Sport utility trailers are often towed behind motor homes, trucks, cars, or other motor vehicles, and provide a cargo area for transporting motorcycles, bicycles, dune buggies, and the like. Such trailers have a rear door or cargo door which folds down to provide a ramp for moving the stored vehicle or vehicles out of the trailer. Sport utility trailers also often have fold away beds or the like to provide additional sleeping space when camping. Additionally, some motor homes have a built in cargo bay for carrying motorcycles, dune buggies or the like, and this will also be provided with a rear cargo door which folds down to provide a ramp.
One problem with such cargo areas is that they are exposed to the elements, insects, and the like while the cargo door is open. It is inconvenient to have to close the cargo door immediately after wheeling out the vehicles for use, and then re-open it when the vehicles are returned. Thus, people normally leave the ramp down while the stored vehicles are out. This results in the cargo bay or area being completely open at one end.